User blog:Jaadowgg/Episode 120 Discussion
Looks like I'm up again. Oh well. Here's what happened. Knuckle returns to find Shoot missing. In Smoky Jail, Morel takes up a stance to attack the cocoon, finding it empty. He undoes Smoky Jai to find Pouf standing just outside. Pouf tells him that what he did was an act of desperation but Morel doesn't believe it. Pouf them turns into tiny particles that reform into chibi versions of himself. As they try to getaway, Morel creates some Deep Purple clones to attack the chibi Poufs but they just reform. Morel then decides to go and help the rest of the team but his pipe is stolen by Pouf, who takes off with it. Youpi notices Morel and Knuckle appears demanding Youpi to tell him what he did with Shoot. Morel sends his Deep Purple clones to surround Youpi by turning them all into Knuckle. Hina, with Shidore, decides to leave the palace and become a Queen because she hasn't heard from Leol or Flutter and Cheetu's dead, as indicated by her stomach being shrunk. They come across Bizeff, who begs for help because he's trapped underneath some rubble, but Hina telsl him that she just wants to get out of there. Bizeff tells her that there's a large amount of treasure underground, giving her some insentive to help him, which she does. Youpi starts attacking wildly, depleating the clones. Somewhere far away, Pouf drops Morel's pipe into a river and separates himself to form his chibis again. He sends them to investigate the palace. The chibis come across Pitou healing Komugi, with Gon sitting there, waiting. They come across Youpi attacking the smoke clones of Knuckle. They notice Hina, Shidore and Bizeff heading underground, with Welfin following them. They notice a human that was caught recently in a cocoon and that it'll be born soon. But they don't notice the King. Pouf calls his chibis back to him. Welfin, who is following Hina's company, notes that Bizeff if his prey and the only reason he doesn't attack is because he doesn't know what abilities Hina has. Youpi, who is still attacking the clones, decides to give an opening in order to counter the real Knuckle when he attacks. One Knuckle notices the opening and decides to take the chance andpunches Youpi, but Youpi counters him. As it turns out, none of the Knuckles were real. Youpi gets mad, building up his aura to explode, but the real Knuckle comes and punches him, giving Morel time to get away. Knuckle notes that when he thought about it, Youpi couldn't have moved Shoot, and that Morel's restriction (which was to create angry clones of Knuckle when he lost his temper) saved his life. But, then, who moved Shoot? We see Shoot in a hospital, being worked on by doctors. Shoot gazes over and sees a man walk through a door and disappear. Back at the palace, in the room where Komugi is being healed, footsteps are heard. As they get closer, Pitou calls out, "Don't come any closer, Pouf!" Category:Blog posts